


Paper Soldiers

by Decepticonsensual



Series: He Jests at Scars [10]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/pseuds/Decepticonsensual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron's being awfully coy about his latest injury.  Impactor's going to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request on Tumblr, with the prompt "paper cut".

“You know,” Impactor growled, but there was the barest hint of amusement underneath it, “this is what comes of all that fragging writing.  Come on, let me see.”

Megatron shot him a sour look, but his attempt to unobtrusively shove his hand behind his back only drew attention to the unnatural way he was holding it, fingers curled towards the palm without touching.  “I’ve had worse,” he ground out.  “I had worse off an arc welder last week.  I don’t recall all of this _concern_ then.”

“Yeah, because that wasn’t _hilarious,”_ Impactor replied with a sharp grin.  And there was no subterfuge in the way he reached for Megatron’s hand.  He simply stretched out his own, giving his friend time to pull away, but instead found Megatron’s hand placed in his, with the kind of automatic trust that was necessary between two people who spent their lives working side-by-side in the dark.  Megatron seemed almost startled that he’d done it, but then he lifted his head and stared coolly at Impactor, daring him to make something of it.

“How’d you manage to break a datapad so hard you sliced your finger open, anyway?” Impactor teased, while taking his time examining the cut; it was deep but clean, and the faint trickle of energon had already slowed.  At Megatron’s silence, he glanced up, and then suddenly burst out laughing.  “You were reading Senate propaganda, weren’t you?”

“It’s necessary to know the enemy.  Just because we’re going to war with words doesn’t mean it isn’t a war.”

“Yeah.”  Impactor blew softly across the broken metal.  “And I hate to break it to you, but I think the Senate just drew first blood.”


End file.
